


Iron and Silver

by Wynkat



Series: All the little weres' asleep in their den [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The third time is definitely planned. For one thing, they had to get the knife specially made. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @aislinntlc
> 
> A/N: for two of my kink bingo squares: Writing on the body and Center/Author’s choice, in this case blood play.
> 
> A/N2: since so many people asked for a follow up to Lies and Consequences so they could have more Kitsune!Tommy and Were!Adam... I thought I'd be nice and give the boys knives to play with...
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The Glamily belong to themselves (or perhaps Adam, depending on how you look at things), the rest of the plot of insanity belongs (a relative term) to me. And seeing as how this is an Alternate Universe filled with werewolves, kitsune and assorted other magical stuff – do I really need to point out that this is ALL fiction? Okay, good. *glitter for all*

The first time it happens is an accident. A slip of Adam’s wrist that has Tommy hissing in pain and pleasure all at once.

Adam’s hand freezes, knuckles white around the hilt of the blade, as the iron edge slides smooth and hot across Tommy’s skin. Blood and smoke follows in its wake.

“So it’s true,” Adam breathes out, his eyes locked on Tommy’s skin.

“Wh- what’s true?” Tommy finally gets out, too blissed out to care that his voice sounds, like, three shades darker than normal and crawling with need. The feeling in his arm is so good he could fuck Adam where they stand.

“Iron and the fae.”

“Yup,” Tommy grits out, fighting not to press down on Adam’s hand, to push the blade deeper into his skin. He whimpers when the blade, and its sweet sweet pain, vanish a moment later.

“Good to know.”

Tommy blinks. Looks down at his arm, at the blood crusting over, at Adam’s fingers, still locked tight. Then he looks at Adam’s face and his eyes. His alpha’s staring back at him, all wolf hungry and dark.

“Oh. Oh, yeah,” Tommy says, sinking into those eyes.

*

The second time is sort of an accident, but not really.

Tommy figures turn-about is fair play and if Adam can get him off on the pain of an iron knife, Tommy should be able to return the favor with silver on Adam’s skin. Seems only fair.

The fact that the blade slipping against Adam’s skin, cutting him open and pulling such beautiful sounds from him, was a gift from Adam only adds to the pleasure in Tommy’s eyes.

“’S good, yeah?”

“Oh god, Tommy…”

Adam’s twisting under Tommy, his whole body shuddering on the bed, trying to pull away from the acid burn pain of the knife even as he arches into it all the same, but his arm, the one Tommy’s dragging the nearly pure silver blade across, is frozen in place. Adam’s cock is rock hard too, Tommy can see that, smell the musk spiking through the room, and Tommy wants to taste him like this. Taste his need and his pain.

Tommy leans down, sniffs along the bloody cut, his lips so close… just a little more and he could lick.

“Do it,” Adam hisses.

Tommy looks up, surprised. Adam’s eyes are storm-gray, nearly black. His face is shifting, his wolf pressing up under his skin.

“Do it.”

Tommy doesn’t move his head, keeps his eyes locked with Adam’s, as he stretches out his tongue, long and delicate, more kitsune than human, and licks over the wound.

“Shit!” Adam’s eyes roll back in his head. He drops his head back on the bed and moans, one long stream of words and sounds that blend together and never seem to end.

Tommy smirks and keeps licking.

 

*

The third time is definitely planned. For one thing, they had to get the knife specially made. Silver hilt with just enough roughness to it so that it would abrade Adam’s skin, iron blade long enough and sharp enough to dance over Tommy’s the way Adam and he both wanted.

Tommy’s covered in smoking bloody lines by the time he starts begging, needing to get off, to feel Adam inside him, anything to quench the fire they’ve stoked so fucking high. Adam just growls and goes back to carving words along Tommy’s thigh. Blood dripping from Adam’s palm to accent the poem on Tommy’s skin. It burns where it touches, hot and cold and fucking perfect.

“Been wanting to do this so fucking long, Tommy Joe.”

“Coulda fucked me first, you bastard.” Tommy shivers under Adam, forcing himself not to buck up and rub his cock against Adam’s.

“Gonna fuck you. Gonna fuck you so good.”

Adam twists the knife again, a long, slow, deep drag over the juncture of his thigh and hip, and Tommy cries out, he can’t help it, it’s all too much and exactly right. “AdamAdamAdamAdamAdam,” on and on he chants, needing so much more and not daring to move even to breathe.

Adam pulls at Tommy’s legs, slides between them, presses into his hole with sticky fingers and Tommy is lost in sensation. Burning cuts all across his skin, words Adam has been writing, whispering them to him as he etched them into his DNA, blood blending with blood to drown him in his alpha.

Then Adam is inside him, fucking in deep and hard and fast, the iron blade at Tommy’s throat, Adam’s blood still dripping from the silver blade.

“Fuck, Tommy,” Adam groans, the knife slipping in his grip.

“Please…” Tommy begs.

Adam pulls out, thrusts back in and then stops, poised, hovering over Tommy.

“Please, Adam…”

“Mine,” Adam growls just before he strikes. His arms comes down, point first, digs into the bruised flesh below Tommy’s collarbone and cuts. And cuts. And cuts.

“Mine.”

Adam tosses the blade asides, rams his dick into Tommy and latches onto the skin he’s just cut, sucking at the wound, pulling blood up with each thrust.

Tommy screams and digs his claws into Adam back, throws his head back and comes, spunk mixing with blood on his stomach, burning deep into his bones.

Adam grinds up into to Tommy, pumping hard, gnawing at Tommy’s collar and clutching at his shoulders with claw tipped fingers. Tommy presses up, needing more, needing everything Adam will give him. He rakes his claws down Adam’s back, feels his own blood from the branded words on his palms, burn with Adam’s.

Adam pulls out, slams back in and howls as his release crashes through him.


End file.
